07 Stycznia 2007
TVP 1 06:15 Warto kochać - odc. 2; serial TVP 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Latający Rumak (Flying horse) kraj prod.Turcja (2006) 08:15 Weterynarz Fred - Moneta na szczęście ; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000) 08:30 Domisie - Układamy wiersze; program dla dzieci 08:55 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO 09:00 Teleranek 09:35 Królestwo Maciusia - odc. 54; program dla dzieci 10:05 Dzieci świata - Zatańczmy - Asmina w Grecji; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000) 10:15 Studio Teleranka 10:35 Szatan z siódmej klasy odc. 1 - Niech żyje cesarz i jeszcze kilka innych osób ; serial TVP 11:20 Tydzień 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny 13:40 Zakazane piosenki; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1946) 15:35 Sylwester z Jedynką na bis [ cz.3 ] 16:10 Gala Mistrzów Sportu - reportaż 16:20 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Turniej Czterech Skoczni Bischofshofen 17:30 Teleexpress 17:40 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Turniej Czterech Skoczni Bischofshofen 19:00 Wieczorynka - Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka - Dziadziusiowy tunel, Sprawcy porwania Puchatka - serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Rajd Dakar 2007 - kronika 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Antonia - odc. 1/3 (Antonia.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2001) 22:00 Uczta kinomana - Fort Saganne (Fort Saganne); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1984) 01:00 Gala Mistrzów Sportu - reportaż 01:15 Kinematograf; magazyn 01:45 Kolekcja kinomana - Do widzenia, do jutra kraj prod.Polska (1960) 03:05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:15 Słowo na niedzielę 06:20 Smak Europy - Odkryj swoje światło ... 06:30 Lokatorzy - Sprawa sumienia 06:55 Lokatorzy - odc. 97 Ofiara własnego wdzięku 07:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 821 Punkt widzenia; telenowela TVP 07:45 M jak miłość - odc. 460; serial TVP 08:35 Jesteś tym, co jesz (seria II) - odc.7; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:05 Zacisze gwiazd - Don Wasyl 09:30 Poezja łączy ludzi - Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Limba" 09:40 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc.7; serial dokumentalny TVP 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc.1 Największe miasto świata; cykl reportaży 10:30 Miesiąc z National Geographic - Opowieści zza grobu - Rabusie (Tales from the tomb. Robbing the dead); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005) 11:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak dawnego Wiednia 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Piekło na Pacyfiku (Hell in the Pacific); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1968) 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 823 Wojenne ścieżki; telenowela TVP 15:00 Szansa na Sukces - Grzegorz Turnau 16:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 278 Koncert życzeń; serial TVP 16:55 Egzamin z życia - odc. 64; serial TVP 17:45 Program lokalny 18:15 KabareTOP - czyli Kabaretowa Lista Przebojów (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Pogoda 19:15 Mój pierwszy raz; talk-show 20:10 Atrakcyjny pozna panią...; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2004) 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport Telegram 22:25 Pogoda 22:35 Grzechy polskie (1) Pijaństwo; widowisko publicystyczne 23:20 Muzyczna Praga - Koncert Filharmoników Wiedeńskich (cz. 2) 00:10 Mrzonka (Pipe Dream); komedia kraj prod.USA (2001) 01:40 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:10 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 23; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:05 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Niepokorni - Włodzimierz Kapczyński; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Kurier Poranek - Czym żyje Polska ; STEREO 10:00 Kuchnia polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Czym żyje świat; STEREO 11:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z archikatedry św. Jana Chrzciciela w Warszawie; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Kurier Poranek - Czym żyje Polska ; STEREO 14:00 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:35 Pogoda; STEREO 14:40 Puchar CEV Siatkarek - Nafta Gaz - Beziers ; STEREO 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:00 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Półkowniki - odc. 1; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:40 Kuchnia polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Żywot Franciszka, czyli osioł i pół; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Tam gdzie wschodzi słońce - Zaliczka z Ameryki, odc. 1; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Kurier; STEREO 01:35 Pogoda; STEREO 01:35 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 06:35 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 07:15 Czarodziejki - serial animowany 07:45 Power Rangers - serial SF USA 1994 08:15 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy reż. John Masius, Jon Anderson, i inni, USA 1994 09:15 Sheena - serial przygodowy USA 2001 10:15 Titan - nowa Ziemia - film animowany reż. Don Bluth, Gary Goldman, wyk. USA 2000 12:15 Sekretny dziennik Zygmunta Freuda - komedia reż. Danford B. Greene, wyk. Bud Cort, Carol Kane, Dick Shawn, Carroll Baker Jugosławia/USA 1984 14:30 Piękna i geniusz - reality show 15:30 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 16:00 Kabareton - program rozrywkowy 16:45 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 17:15 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Jaś Fasola - serial komediowy reż. Alexei Alexeev, Wlk. Brytania 2002 20:00 Randka w ciemno - komedia romantyczna reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Kim Basinger, Bruce Willis, John Larroquette, William Daniels USA 1987 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:10 Walka na kopie - komedia romantyczna reż. Tom Booker/Jon Kean, wyk. Luke Wilson, Joshua Malina, Paula Devicq, Lisa Robin Kelly USA 1999 23:55 Magazyn sportowy 02:55 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:20 Telesklep 08:00 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy - program rozrywkowy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:30 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:25 Conagher - western reż. Reynaldo Villalobos, wyk. Sam Elliott, Katharine Ross, Barry Corbin, Ken Curtis USA 1991 13:45 Anioły na boisku - film familijny reż. William Dear, wyk. Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Milton Davis Jr., Danny Glover, Brenda Fricker USA 1994 15:50 Niania: Frania numer dwa - serial komediowy odc. 23 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 16:25 Co za tydzień 17:00 Zielone drzwi - program Fundacji TVN 17:30 Superniania: Rodzina państwa Mika - reality show 18:30 Hela w opałach: Dobry, zły i aptekarz - serial komediowy odc. 3/16 Polska 2006 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Ze śmiercią jej do twarzy - czarna komedia reż. Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Meryl Streep, Bruce Willis, Goldie Hawn, Isabella Rossellini USA 1992 22:05 Detektyw Monk III - serial kryminalny odc. 11 reż. Randall Zisk, USA 2004 23:00 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 23:30 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite - magazyn popularnonaukowy 00:00 Czas patriotów - film sensacyjny reż. Phillip Noyce, wyk. Harrison Ford, Anne Archer, Patrick Bergin, Sean Bean USA 1992 02:05 Telesklep 02:25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02:45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVN 7 06:05 Telesklep 08:05 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:35 Seans filmowy - program interaktywny 09:50 Siostrzyczki - serial komediowy odc. 13/22 reż. Gerry Cohen (I), Sheldon Epps, Gary Halvorson, Steve Zuckerman, Shelley Jensen, USA 2002 10:20 Siostrzyczki - serial komediowy odc. 14/22 reż. Gerry Cohen (I), Sheldon Epps, Gary Halvorson, Steve Zuckerman, Shelley Jensen, USA 2002 10:50 Kowboje - western reż. Mark Rydell, wyk. John Wayne, Roscoe Lee Browne, Bruce Dern, Coleen Dewhurst USA 1972 13:15 Moja krew - program rozrywkowy 14:10 Agent przyszłości - serial SF odc. 14/16 USA 2003 15:00 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy odc. 2/22 reż. Lesli Linka Glatter, USA 2000 15:55 Dla Ciebie wszystko - program rozrywkowy 17:15 Swatka - film obyczajowy reż. Paul Wendkos, wyk. Olympia Dukakis, John Stamos, Della Reese, Kelly Rowan USA 1997 19:10 Medicopter 117 - serial sensacyjny odc. 6/13 Niemcy 1998 20:10 Ognisty podmuch - dramat sensacyjny reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Robert De Niro, Kurt Russell, William Baldwin, Jennifer Jason Leigh, Donald Sutherland, Scott Glenn, Rebecca De Mornay USA 1991 22:50 Dowody zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 1/23 reż. Meredith Stiehm, USA 2003 23:45 Przed metą - dramat biograficzny reż. Robert Towne, wyk. Billy Crudup, Donald Sutherland, Monica Potter, Jeremy Sisto USA 1998 02:00 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny TV Polonia 06:00 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Kanał Stalina; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Ballady jazzowe Tomasza Stańki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Pamiętaj o mnie ; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 412; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Między nami bocianami - odc.2 - Nas jest więcej; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Palce lizać; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Szycie na gorąco - odc. 2/3 Kometa; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Szycie na gorąco - odc. 3/3 Modne dżinsy; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z archikatedry św. Jana Chrzciciela w Warszawie 13:30 Niedzielne muzykowanie - Wielkie kreacje W. Wiłkomirskiej.Pałac w Wilanowie-Sala Karmazynowa 18 stycznia 1981; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 9/9* - Upadek; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Biografie - Cybulski - ostatnia podróż; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Mój pierwszy raz ; talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Teleexpress 17:50 Zaproszenie - Dziesiąta rano - ciuchcią w dal.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Artyści polscy nad Tybrem (.); reportaż kraj prod.Włochy (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 413; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy - odc.5 - Co za cyrk (Le petit Roi Macius, Quel Cirque ep. 5) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:05 Defekt - odc. 1/9; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Mój Dekalog - Krzysztof Zanussi (9); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 21 Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Zobaczyć piosenkę i... Gala 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Henryk Sławik. Polski Wallenberg; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Zacisze gwiazd - Patrycja i Grzegorz Markowscy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 M jak miłość - odc. 413; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy - odc.5 - Co za cyrk (Le petit Roi Macius, Quel Cirque ep. 5) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Defekt - odc. 1/9; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zaproszenie - Dziesiąta rano - ciuchcią w dal.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 9/9* - Upadek; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Biografie - Cybulski - ostatnia podróż; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TV Trwam 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - wydanie główne 08:20 "I TRZEJ KRÓLOWIE OD WSCHODU PRZYBYLI..." -reportaż 08:35 "SENS ŻYCIA"- reportaż 08:50 Program dla dzieci: Spotkanie z Magdą Buczek 09:00 "Czwarty mędrzec" - film fab. 09:30 Rozmowy niedokończone: - Temat: Na co przeznaczyć fundusze z Unii Europejskiej - Goście: Grażyna Gęsicka - minister rozwoju regionalnego 10:50 TRANSMISJA INGRESU ARCYBISKUPA METROPOLITY WARSZAWSKIEGO STANISŁAWA WIELGUSA DO BAZYLIKI ARCHIKATEDRALNEJ PW. ŚW. JANA CHRZCICIELA W WARSZAWIE 13:30 Rozmowy niedokończone"Wieś to też Polska" - Temat: Podhalańskie rolnictwo dziedzictwem kultury ojczystej 15:45 Muzyczne chwile 15:00 " PLAN NASZEGO OJCA"( 27,28)- rozważania o Biblii- program religijny 16:00 Serwis informacyjny 16:10 KONCERT ŻYCZEŃ 16:45 Muzyczne chwile 17:00 Program dla dzieci 17:30 Reportaż dnia 18:00 "Anioł Pański" 18:05 Serwis informacyjny 18:10 Rozmowy niedokończone: - Temat: Rejsy biblijne - Gość: Józef Gawłowicz - Kapitan Żeglugi Wielkiej 19:30 Program dla dzieci 20:20 Modlitwa różańcowa 20:50 "Z Ojczyzny Jezusa"- felieton o. dr Jerzy Kraj 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski 21:20 Serwis informacyjny 21:40 "KIEROWCA" (odc.10)- magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:00 "Jak żyć długo i szczęśliwie" - porady medyczne OO. Bonifratrów 22:35 Świat w obrazach 22:40 Muzyczne chwile 23:00 Serwis informacyjny 23:10 KONCERT ŻYCZEŃ 23:45 Muzyczne chwile 00:00 Program dla dzieci 00:30 Reportaż dnia 01:00 "Anioł Pański" 01:05 Serwis informacyjny 01:10 Rozmowy niedokończone: Temat: Rejsy biblijne - Gość: Józef Gawłowicz - Kapitan Żeglugi Wielkiej 02:30 Program dla dzieci 03:00 Serwis informacyjny 03:20 Modlitwa różańcowa 03:50 "Z Ojczyzny Jezusa"- felieton o. dr Jerzy Kraj 04:00 Apel Jasnogórski 04:20 Serwis informacyjny 04:40 RETRANSMISJA INGRESU ARCYBISKUPA METROPOLITY WARSZAWSKIEGO STANISŁAWA WIELGUSA DO BAZYLIKI ARCHIKATEDRALNEJ PW. ŚW. JANA CHRZCICIELA W WARSZAWIE 07:20 "Jak żyć długo i szczęśliwie" - porady medyczne OO. Bonifratrów 07:55 Zakończenie programu Ale Kino! 08:00 Beata - film obyczajowy reż. Anna Sokołowska, wyk. Pola Raksa, Marian Opania, Piotr Pawłowski, Renata Kossobudzka Polska 1964 09:45 Trzech mężczyzn i dziecko - komedia reż. Leonard Nimoy, wyk. Steve Guttenberg, Ted Danson, Tom Selleck, Nancy Travis USA 1987 11:35 Odkrycie nieba - dramat psychologiczny reż. Jeroen Krabbe, wyk. Stephen Fry, Greg Wise, Flora Montgomery, Sean Harris Holandia/ Wlk. Brytania 2001 13:55 Zmiana par - komedia reż. Rajat Kapoor, wyk. Konkona Sen Sharma, Ranvir Shorey, Koel Purie, Rajat Kapoor Indie 2006 15:35 Seks, miłość i rock'n'roll - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sandra Goldbacher, wyk. Michelle Williams, Anna Friel, Oliver Milburn, Trudie Styler Niemcy 2001 17:20 Nocny ekspres - film krótkometrażowy 17:40 Na Wielkich Jeziorach - dramat obyczajowy reż. Joe Mantegna, wyk. Charles Durning, Peter Falk, Denis Leary, Andy Garcia USA/ Kanada 2000 19:25 Zbliżenia: Kirsten Dunst - film dokumentalny 20:00 Świat na talerzu - komedia reż. Rob Sitch, wyk. Sam Neill, Kevin Harrington, Tom Long, Patrick Warburton Australia 2000 21:50 Suzhou - dramat obyczajowy reż. Lou Ye, wyk. Zhou Xun, Jia Hongshen, Hua Zhongkai, Yao Anlian Niemcy/ Chiny 2000 23:20 Krew niewinnych - horror reż. Geoffrey Wright, wyk. Brittany Murphy, Jay Mohr, Michael Biehn, Candy Clark USA 2000 01:00 Nędzne psy - thriller reż. Sam Peckinpah, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Susan George, Peter Vaughan, T.P. McKenna Wlk. Brytania/ USA 1971 03:00 Azjatycka odyseja filmowa. Początki chińskiej nowej fali - film dokumentalny Canal + Film 07:00 Tam wędrują bizony - komedia obyczajowa reż. Art Linson, wyk. Bill Murray, Peter Boyle, Bruno Kirby, Rene Auberjonois USA 1980 08:45 Broken Flowers - komediodramat reż. Jim Jarmusch, wyk. Bill Murray, Sharon Stone, Tilda Swinton, Julie Delpy USA/Francja 2005 10:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 11:00 Najświetniejsze hotele świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 reż. Olivier Carreras, Francja 2005 11:30 Rycerze południowego Bronksu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Allen Hughes, wyk. Ted Danson, Philip Akin, Cameron Ansell, Brandon Bally USA 2005 13:00 Jestem przy tobie - musical reż. Farah Khan, wyk. Shahrukh Khan, Sushmita Sen, Zayed Khan, Amrita Rao Indie 2004 16:00 Deser Głosiciel prawdy - film krótkometrażowy 16:15 Senator Bulworth - komediodramat reż. Warren Beatty, wyk. Sean Astin, Warren Beatty, Graham Beckel, Halle Berry, Don Cheadle, Nora Dunn, Jackie Gayle USA 1998 18:00 Mr. & Mrs. Smith - komedia sensacyjna reż. Doug Liman, wyk. Brad Pitt, Angelina Jolie, Vince Vaughn, Adam Brody USA 2005 20:00 Odmienne stany moralności - dramat kryminalny reż. Matthew Ryan Hoge, wyk. Ryan Gosling, Don Cheadle, Kevin Spacey, Chris Klein USA 2003 21:50 Kontrakt - thriller reż. Steven R. Monroe, wyk. Jeff Fahey, Camilla Overbye Roos, Louise Fletcher, Mick Cain USA 1999 23:35 Miłosna zagrywka - komedia romantyczna reż. Bobby Farrelly, Peter Farrelly, wyk. Drew Barrymore, Jimmy Fallon, Jason Spevack, Jack Kehler USA 2005 01:15 5x2 - dramat obyczajowy reż. François Ozon, wyk. Valeria Bruni Tedeschi, Stéphane Freiss, Françoise Fabian, Géraldine Pailhas Francja 2004 02:45 Ukryte - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Haneke, wyk. Daniel Auteuil, Juliette Binoche, Maurice Bénichou, Annie Girardot Francja/Austria/Niemcy/Włochy 2005 04:40 Factotum - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bent Hamer, wyk. Matt Dillon, Lili Taylor, Marisa Tomei, Fisher Stevens Francja/Niemcy/Szwecja/USA/Norwegia 2005 Canal + Sport 06:30 Złap sport extra - chochliki telewizyjne 07:00 Rola jej życia - dramat obyczajowy reż. François Favrat, wyk. Agnes Jaoui, Karin Viard, Jonathan Zaccai, Marcial Di Fonzo Bo Francja 2004 08:45 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Real Saragossa - FC Sevilla 10:45 Koszykówka NBA: Mecz Chicago Bulls - Detroit Pistons 13:00 Wimbledon - komedia romantyczna reż. Richard Loncraine, wyk. Kirsten Dunst, Paul Bettany, Eleanor Bron, Kyle Hyde USA/ Francja 2004 14:45 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Real Saragossa - FC Sevilla 16:45 Koszykówka NBA: Mecz Chicago Bulls - Detroit Pistons 19:00 Futbol amerykański NFL - runda play off 22:30 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Villarreal CF - Valencia CF 00:30 Piłka nożna Najlepsze mecze Orange Ekstraklasy - podsumowanie roku 2006 03:10 Jak Ostatnia Wieczerza - film dokumentalny reż. Mats Bigert, Lars Bergstrom, wyk. Szwecja 2005 04:20 Nikotyna - komediodramat reż. Hugo Rodríguez, wyk. Diego Luna, Norman Sotolongo, Lucas Crespi, Jesús Ochoa Meksyk/ Argentyna/ Hiszpania 2003 Canal + 07:30 Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 12 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 08:00 Najświetniejsze hotele świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 reż. Olivier Carreras, Francja 2005 08:30 Francuski łącznik - film sensacyjny reż. William Friedkin, wyk. Gene Hackman, Roy Scheider, Fernando Rey, Marcel Bozzuffi USA 1971 10:15 Wizje IMAGINE - film dokumentalny reż. Frederick Baker, wyk. Wlk. Brytania/Austria 2004 11:50 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 12:20 Kampania Arnolda - komediodramat reż. James B. Rogers, wyk. Jürgen Prochnow, Roland Kickinger, Nora Dunn, Bob Morrisey USA 2005 13:50 Zwariowane święta Karrolla - komedia reż. Dennis Dugan, wyk. Tom Everett Scott, Wallace Shawn, Alanna Ubach, Dan Joffre USA 2004 15:25 Mieszkanie numer 12 - komedia romantyczna reż. Dan Bootzin, wyk. Mark Ruffalo, Beth Ulrich, Alan Gelfant, Manuel Cabral USA 2001 17:00 Podróż przedślubna - komedia romantyczna reż. Peter Jackson, wyk. Viggo Mortensen, Elijah Wood, Sean Astin, Ian McKellen USA/ Nowa Zelandia/ Niemcy 2003 18:50 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19:00 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 19:30 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 19:35 Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 12 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 20:00 Premiera Miłosna zagrywka - komedia romantyczna reż. Bobby Farrelly, Peter Farrelly, wyk. Drew Barrymore, Jimmy Fallon, Jason Spevack, Jack Kehler USA 2005 21:50 Tłumaczka - thriller reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Nicole Kidman, Sean Penn, Catherine Keener, Jesper Christensen Wlk. Brytania/USA/Francja 2005 00:00 Covert One: Program Hades - thriller odc. 1/2 reż. Mick Jackson, wyk. Stephen Dorff, Mira Sorvino, Blair Underwood, Sophia Myles USA 2006 01:30 Bracia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Susanne Bier, wyk. Connie Nielsen, Ulrich Thomsen, Nikolaj Lie Kaas, Sarah Juel Werner Dania 2004 03:25 Piętno - dramat sensacyjny reż. Ryszard Czekała, wyk. Maciej Góraj, Grażyna Skorłutowska, Zdzisław Kozień, Paweł Okoński Polska 1983 04:55 Tajemniczy samuraj - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 8 reż. Shinichirô Watanabe, Japonia 2004 05:20 Przez 24 godziny IV - serial sensacyjny odc. 7/24 USA 2004 Cartoon Network 06:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 07:00 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 08:00 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 09:00 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 09:30 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 10:00 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 11:00 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 12:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 13:30 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 14:00 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 15:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 16:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 16:30 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 17:00 Robotboy - serial animowany 18:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 18:30 Ben 10 - serial animowany 19:00 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 19:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 20:00 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 06:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 08:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Zapora El Cajon w Meksyku - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Auto dla każdego: Dodge Dart - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Superjazda: Postrach na kołach - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Amerykański chopper: Liberty Bike - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 12:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 14:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Zapora El Cajon w Meksyku - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Telefon komórkowy niszczy stację benzynową - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 17:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 18:00 Otwarcie grobowca Tutenchamona - film dokumentalny 19:00 Solidarność, początek rewolucji - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 20:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Człowiek w walce z lodem - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Najnikczemniejsi: Przyczyny morderstw - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Jasnowidz na miejscu zbrodni: Margie Calciano - serial dokumentalny 22:30 Jasnowidz na miejscu zbrodni: Rachel Domas - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Prawdziwy ostry dyżur - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 00:00 Operacje plastyczne: Lifting mojej teściowej - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Jeden krok dalej - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 01:30 Jeden krok dalej - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 02:00 Superjazda: Na torze - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Samochód dla Hildebrandta - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Amerykański chopper: Kosmiczna maszyna - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Zwariowane wyścigi - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 Eurosport 08:30 Rajdy terenowe Rajd Dakar - 1. etap: Lizbona - Portimao 09:00 Skoki narciarskie Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Bischofshofen (Austria) - kwalifikacje 09:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Mariborze (Słowenia) - slalom kobiet, 1. przejazd 10:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Adelboden (Szwajcaria) - slalom mężczyzn, 1. przejazd 11:30 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberhofie (Niemcy) - bieg pościgowy kobiet 12:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Mariborze (Słowenia) - slalom kobiet, 2. przejazd 13:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Adelboden (Szwajcaria) - slalom mężczyzn, 2. przejazd 14:15 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberhofie (Niemcy) - bieg pościgowy mężczyzn 15:15 Biegi narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Val di Fiemme (Włochy) - bieg mężczyzn na 15 km techniką dowolną 16:30 Rzutki Mistrzostwa Świata w Frimley Green (Wielka Brytania) - 2. dzień 17:30 Biegi narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Val di Fiemme (Włochy) - bieg kobiet na 10 km techniką dowolną 18:00 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberhofie (Niemcy) - bieg pościgowy mężczyzn 18:30 Winterpark Weekend - magazyn sportów zimowych 19:00 Skoki narciarskie Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Bischofshofen (Austria) 20:45 Rzutki Mistrzostwa Świata w Frimley Green (Wielka Brytania) - 2. dzień 22:00 Rajdy terenowe Rajd Dakar - 2. etap: Portimao - Malaga 22:30 Skoki narciarskie Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Bischofshofen (Austria) 00:00 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberhofie (Niemcy) - bieg pościgowy mężczyzn 00:30 Winterpark Weekend - magazyn sportów zimowych 01:00 Rajdy terenowe Rajd Dakar - 2. etap: Portimao - Malaga HBO 06:30 Wykończyć zięcia - komedia reż. Melanie Mayron, wyk. Gil Bellows, Judd Hirsch, Danny Aiello, Onalee Ames Kanada 2004 08:15 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 08:45 Błękitny motyl - dramat przygodowy reż. Léa Pool, wyk. William Hurt, Pascale Bussieres, Marc Donato, Steve Adams Kanada/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 10:25 Sierżant Pepper - film obyczajowy reż. Sandra Nettelbeck, wyk. Barbara Auer, Valeria Bertl, Michael Brandner, Oliver Broumis Niemcy/ Włochy/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 12:00 Miss agent - komedia sensacyjna reż. Donald Petrie, wyk. Sandra Bullock, Benjamin Bratt, Michael Caine, Candice Bergen USA 2000 13:50 Pacyfikator - komedia reż. Adam Shankman, wyk. Vin Diesel, Brittany Snow, Max Thieriot, Morgan York Kanada/ USA 2005 15:25 Wielka przygoda Clifforda - film animowany reż. Robert C. Ramirez, wyk. USA 2004 16:40 Pretty Man, czyli chłopak do wynajęcia - komedia romantyczna reż. Clare Kilner, wyk. Debra Messing, Dermot Mulroney, Amy Adams, Jack Davenport USA 2005 18:10 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 18:40 Premiera Gwiezdne wrota 9 - serial SF odc. 1 reż. Mario Azzopardi, USA 2004 19:25 Premiera Gwiezdne wrota 9 - serial SF odc. 2 reż. Mario Azzopardi, USA 2004 20:10 Niedzielna megapremiera Niewidzialny - film sensacyjny reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Josh Lucas, Jessica Biel, Jamie Foxx, Sam Shepard USA 2005 22:10 Odległy front - serial wojenny odc. 9 USA 2005 22:55 Deadwood 2 - serial obyczajowy odc. 9 USA 2005 23:45 Podwodne życie ze Steve'em Zissou - komedia reż. Wes Anderson, wyk. Bill Murray, Owen Wilson, Cate Blanchett, Anjelica Huston USA 2004 01:40 Apetyt na seks - komedia reż. John Waters, wyk. Tracey Ullman, Johnny Knoxville, Selma Blair, Chris Isaak USA 2004 03:00 Suzie Gold - komedia romantyczna reż. Richard Cantor, wyk. Summer Phoenix, Leo Gregory, Frances Barber, Iddo Goldberg Wlk. Brytania 2004 04:35 Pacyfikator - komedia reż. Adam Shankman, wyk. Vin Diesel, Brittany Snow, Max Thieriot, Morgan York Kanada/ USA 2005 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 08:00 Real World v. Road Rules - reality show 09:00 US Top 10 - notowanie kawałków zza oceanu 10:00 All Access: 20 najszczuplejszych gwiazd - za kulisami życia gwiazd 11:00 Laguna Beach - reality show 11:30 Re-kreacje - metamorfozy na ekranie 12:00 Za Kulisami MTV Unplugged z Kayah - reportaż 12:30 Little Talent Show - w pogoni za sławą 13:00 Uparty jak Hogan - reality show 13:30 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 14:00 Laguna Beach - reality show 17:30 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 18:00 MTV Making The Movie: Kulisy produkcji filmu "Maria Antonina" 18:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 19:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 20:00 Wspaniałe życie: Gorący w Hollywood - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 21:00 True Life: Chcę mieć perfekcyjne ciało - cała prawda o młodzieży 22:00 All Access: Łamacze serc - za kulisami życia gwiazd 23:00 Z pamiętnika dziewicy - reality show 23:30 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 00:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 Triumf życia: 4 miliardy lat walki - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Okiem szympansa - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/6 09:30 Okiem szympansa - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/6 10:00 Psie profesje: Cooper, Wasabe i Frito - serial dokumentalny 10:30 Psie profesje: Nyack, Cinder i Clancy - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Wyprawa do Amazonii: Wodny świat - serial dokumentalny 12:00 W świecie krokodyli: W poszukiwaniu pytona - serial dokumentalny 12:30 W świecie krokodyli: Toksyczne krokodyle - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Szczury - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Węże - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Pojedynek nad Guadalcanal - film dokumentalny 15:00 Walka powietrzna w alei MiG-ów - film dokumentalny 16:00 Kulisy 11 września: Epoka Osamy bin Ladena - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Kulisy 11 września: Na drodze przemocy - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Premiera Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Podwodne skarby Ameryki - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Premiera I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 19:30 Premiera I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 20:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Stygmaty - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Anatomia sztuk walki - film dokumentalny 23:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Awaryjne wodowanie - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Stygmaty - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Seks dzikich zwierząt: Prawdziwi macho - serial dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej ATP w Adelajdzie - mecz finałowy 09:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn Dominet Bank Ekstraliga - mecz Anwil Włocławek - Sokołów Znicz Jarosław 11:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn Liga hiszpańska - mecz Real Madryt - DKV Joventut Badalona 13:00 Piłka nożna Puchar Francji - mecz 1/32 finału 14:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn Dominet Bank Ekstraliga - mecz Bergson Śląsk Wrocław - BOT Turów Zgorzelec 17:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe Holiday Festival on Ice 18:00 Piłka nożna Liga grecka - mecz Skoda Xanthi - Olympiacos Pireus 20:00 Piłka nożna Puchar Francji - mecz 1/32 finału 22:00 Piłka nożna Puchar Francji - mecz 1/32 finału 00:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe Holiday Celebration on Ice TVN 24 05:30 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 05:45 Skrót informacji 06:00 Nieruchomości - magazyn 06:15 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 06:30 Kalejdoskop 07:00 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 07:01 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:40 Przegląd prasy naukowej 07:45 Skrót informacji 07:55 Przegląd prasy kolorowej 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:40 Przegląd prasy zagranicznej 08:45 Skrót informacji 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Przegląd prasy kolorowej 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Gość poranny - wywiad 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:30 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:15 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 11:30 Skrót informacji 11:45 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:40 Kalejdoskop 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia odc. 1 13:30 Skrót informacji 13:35 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia odc. 2 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Nieruchomości - magazyn 16:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 16:15 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:15 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 17:30 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 18:10 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny odc. 1 18:30 Skrót informacji 18:35 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny odc. 2 19:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 19:10 Firma - magazyn 19:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny odc. 1 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 22:15 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:15 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót filmowy 00:05 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:30 Skrót filmowy 00:35 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01:00 Skrót filmowy 01:05 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:00 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 02:40 Firma - magazyn 03:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 04:00 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 04:40 Nieruchomości - magazyn 05:00 Skrót filmowy 05:05 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 05:25 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 13:00 O co kaman - program muzyczny 14:00 Parot 14:30 Kocha, nie kocha 15:00 Specjalista - program muzyczny 17:00 Shibuya - karaoke show 17:30 Eurotop - lista przebojów 18:30 Big in America 2 - reality show 19:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 20:00 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 21:30 VIVA Hits Polska 22:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 23:00 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider MiniMini 06:00 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 42 06:10 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 43 06:20 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 44 06:30 Tabaluga - serial animowany odc. 18 06:55 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 30 07:05 Olinek Okr±glinek Piosenka - serial animowany odc. 30 07:30 Witaj, Franklin - serial animowany odc. 23 07:55 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 47 08:00 Noddy - serial animowany odc. 42 08:10 Powiedz to z Noddym - kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 08:15 Pomysłowy wnuczek - serial animowany odc. 8 08:25 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 23, 24 08:35 Wyprawa profesora G±bki - serial animowany odc. 5 08:45 Reksio - serial animowany odc. 5 09:00 Mali odkrywcy - serial animowany odc. 50 09:05 Listonosz Pat - serial animowany odc. 39 09:20 Czerwony traktorek - serial animowany odc. 13 09:30 Hydronauci - serial animowany odc. 6 09:45 Bracia koala - serial animowany odc. 32 10:00 ¦wiat Elmo - serial animowany odc. 49 10:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku - serial animowany odc. 77 10:40 Globtroter Grover - serial animowany odc. 28 10:45 Sesame English - serial animowany odc. 43 11:00 Noddy - serial animowany odc. 41 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym - kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Pomysłowy wnuczek - serial animowany odc. 7 11:25 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 21, 22 11:35 Wyprawa profesora G±bki - serial animowany odc. 4 11:45 Reksio - serial animowany odc. 4 12:00 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok - serial animowany odc. 11 12:15 Tęczowe rybki - serial animowany odc. 13 12:30 Pippi - serial animowany odc. 14 12:55 Przygody kota Filemona - serial animowany odc. 6 13:15 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 77 13:30 Clifford - serial animowany odc. 12 14:00 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 39 14:10 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 40 14:20 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 41 14:30 Tabaluga - serial animowany odc. 17 14:55 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 29 15:05 Olinek Okr±glinek Piosenka - serial animowany odc. 3 15:30 Witaj, Franklin - serial animowany odc. 22 15:55 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 46 16:00 Mali odkrywcy - serial animowany odc. 49 16:05 Listonosz Pat - serial animowany 16:20 Czerwony traktorek - serial animowany odc. 12 16:30 Hydronauci - serial animowany odc. 5 16:45 Bracia koala - serial animowany odc. 31 17:00 ¦wiat Elmo - serial animowany odc. 48 17:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku - serial animowany odc. 76 17:40 Globtroter Grover - serial animowany odc. 27 17:45 Sesame English - serial animowany odc. 42 18:00 Troskliwe misie - serial animowany 19:25 Przygody kota Filemona - serial animowany odc. 5 19:35 Clifford - serial animowany odc. 11 Sportklub 12:00 Michigan Wolverines - Southern California Trojans - NCAA Rose Bowl 14:00 Werder Brema - Bayern Monachium - Bundesliga 16:00 NCAA - Gry zespołowe 18:05 Bre Banca Lannutti Cuneo - Lube Banca Marche Marcerata - Liga włoska 20:15 Chelsea Londyn - Crystal Palace - Liga angielska - 2004/2005 22:15 S. Vazquez - S. Gomez - Sporty walki 0:00 Powtórki - Inne TCM 21:00 Tylko dla orłów Film wojenny 23:30 Wielka wygrana Shafta Film sensacyjny 1:15 Strzelby dla San Sebastian Western Hyper 21:00 Gunslinger girl Serial rysunkowy 21:20 Java Games Informacje 21:30 Fresh Air Informacje 22:00 Review territory Informacje 22:30 Playstation 3 test Reportaż 22:45 Klipy Informacje 23:30 Game Play Informacje 23:45 Klipy Informacje 0:00 Hyper Classic Informacje 0:30 Serial Experiments Line Serial rysunkowy AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne Serial sensacyjny 13:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych Serial sensacyjny 14:00 C-16: FBI Serial sensacyjny 15:00 Szczury wodne Serial sensacyjny 16:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych Serial sensacyjny 17:00 C-16: FBI Serial sensacyjny 18:00 Szczury wodne Serial sensacyjny 19:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych Serial sensacyjny 20:00 Zabójczynie Serial kryminalny 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Serial kryminalny 22:00 Na własne ryzyko Thriller 23:35 Zabójczynie Serial kryminalny 0:25 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Serial kryminalny 1:15 Na własne ryzyko Thriller AXN Sci-Fi 12:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - Serial fantastyczny odc. 12; (USA 1987) Org: "Star Trek: The Next Generation / Star Trek: TNG" 13:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - Serial fantastyczny "Dear Doctor" odc. 13; Org: "Enterprise". Reżyseria: James L. Conway (USA 2001) 14:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - Serial fantastyczny "Sleeping dogs" odc. 14; Org: "Enterprise". Reżyseria: James L. Conway (USA 2001) 15:00 Pokolenie mutantów - Serial fantastyczny "Possibilities" odc. 11; (USA/Kanada 2003) Org: "Mutant X" 16:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - Serial fantastyczny odc. 12; (USA 1987) Org: "Star Trek: The Next Generation / Star Trek: TNG" 17:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - Serial fantastyczny "Dear Doctor" odc. 13; Org: "Enterprise". Reżyseria: James L. Conway (USA 2001) 18:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - Serial fantastyczny "Sleeping dogs" odc. 14; Org: "Enterprise". Reżyseria: James L. Conway (USA 2001) 19:00 Pokolenie mutantów - Serial fantastyczny "Possibilities" odc. 11; (USA/Kanada 2003) Org: "Mutant X" 20:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - Serial fantastyczny odc. 12; (USA 1987) Org: "Star Trek: The Next Generation / Star Trek: TNG" 21:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - Serial fantastyczny "Dear Doctor" odc. 13; Org: "Enterprise". Reżyseria: James L. Conway (USA 2001) 22:00 Mroczna rasa - Film SF Org: "Dark Breed". Reżyseria: Richard Pepin (USA 1996) 23:45 Star Trek: Enterprise - Serial fantastyczny "Sleeping dogs" odc. 14; Org: "Enterprise". Reżyseria: James L. Conway (USA 2001) 0:35 Pokolenie mutantów - Serial fantastyczny "Possibilities" odc. 11; (USA/Kanada 2003) Org: "Mutant X" 1:25 Mroczna rasa - Film SF Org: "Dark Breed". Reżyseria: Richard Pepin (USA 1996) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Trwam z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sportklub z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2007 roku